1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a height adjusting mechanism. More particularly, this invention relates to a mechanism having means which are integrally mounted with a base of an object and allow the object to be locked at a desired angle of inclination with respect to a support surface. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus having spring-biased ratchet and pawl devices which can be easily manipulated to provide the desired angle of inclination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing number of computers in our society, greater numbers of individuals are operating computer keyboards both at work and at home. For ease of operation, and the comfort of the user, it is desirable to adjust the angle at which the computer keyboard rests on a supporting surface.
It is known to arrange work surfaces so as to be inclinable about an essentially horizontal pivot axis. Such known solutions include hinged surfaces with fixing screws, screw mechanisms adjustable in a vertical direction, and tripod devices having legs to support the work surface. None of these devices is advantageously used in a computer keyboard since these devices would be expensive to manufacture, would require too much space inside the keyboard, or would be unwieldy to operate and incapable of providing a stable support.
One known apparatus for locking a keyboard at a selected angle of inclination to a horizontal surface is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,035 to Gubbe et al. The Gubbe et al angle adjusting device is mounted on the support surface and thus, is external to the keyboard. An obvious disadvantage of such a device is that the keyboard can only be operated on specially adapted work surfaces. Thus, the computer keyboard cannot be moved and operated from a variety of table or desk tops.